Desktop
by Zero-onE001
Summary: ShishiTori. Shishido shortly glanced at the monitor before scoffing. Leave it to Ohtori to ruin the mood—especially now that he had already had the stupid computer out of his mind. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Yaho. :D

**Dedicated to Melon-sama. :D**

**Warnings: **Fanfiction written in the middle of the night. 3am, to be exact. And stop wondering why I'm still up in such an ungodly hour. XD Beware of **OOCness** and watch out for grammar and spelling errors, bla bla. Plot based on a real life story. LOL for real. XD

**Disclaimer: **As I've said, the plot isn't mine. I just took the liberty of writing it down. And POT isn't mine as well. -sulks-

**Prompt: **Chuu~

* * *

><p><strong>Desktop<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

It was a fine Sunday morning. Really.

"…the heck?" Shishido grumbled for the umpteenth time the past hour, staring disbelievingly at the personal computer that had shut down before him. He scowled, standing up and stomping toward the back of the machine, unplugging and plugging it back again. He cursed loudly as he got grounded.

"Shi—Shishido-san, calm down..." Ohtori said uneasily as he came out of the kitchen, a tray of refreshments in his hands. He was biting his lips and furrowing his brows in utter concern.

Apparently, the second year had asked Shishido to come over his house to help him in making his research paper. The shorter man had gladly agreed, of course, though his mood had instantly somersaulted by the time he switched on the desktop, only to have it shutting down.

So he switched it on again, but the same thing happened.

The cycle went on for an hour, and Ohtori had actually feared that he might lose his sanity as Shishido kept mouthing colorful words that his ears weren't keen on hearing.

He sighed, raking a hand through his bleach white hair. Ohtori had long given up making the computer follow his whim. Shishido was just stubborn. He wondered how the senpai's stubbornness and impatience clashed, as last time he checked; those qualities were like poles of magnet—never meant to be together.

Ohtori took the chair the dash specialist left and sat on it. He felt the need to pretend he was interested in having the desktop fixed. After all, he was the one who pleaded Shishido to come over, and his computer wasn't even working.

"Tch. This is rubbish." The capped brunet snapped, apparently tired in getting his fingers pricked by electricity. Seeing his kouhai seated on the seat he was previously on, he darted toward the storage room instead to get himself a chair.

The second year inwardly sighed in relief. It seemed like Shishido gave up making the computer stay awake. He watched as the object of his thoughts dragged two monoblock chairs, placing them beside his rotating chair.

Shishido reclined on the combined chairs, his head settled on his kouhai's lap rather comfortably. The chair twirled slightly, but he didn't care. Heck, he didn't even care that his head was _on Ohtori's lap _as he knew that he's _that _close to his doubles partner to be able to do that.

It really had nothing to do with Ohtori being his current lover. Really.

The brunet pushed the switch on the CPU before crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes—though opening them briefly to glance at the monitor. The screen went blank, an unsurprising thing. "Gekidasa daze."

The routine continued for a few minutes.

Ohtori wanted to cry out in frustration. The senpai might just be impatiently waiting for the desktop to start, but the second year thought that Shishido didn't _really _need to do those unnecessary huffing and pouting and bottom lip-jutting thing when he grumbled curses.

Shishido looked like he was hinting, but Ohtori wasn't sure since the brunet was the one doing it. It wasn't like him.

Finally succumbing to the temptation, Ohtori leaned down to smack his lips on Shishido's rough ones. It was uncomfortable since he did that with the gesture like he was banging his head on a wall. Not to mention it felt kinda painful too.

Shishido's eyes flew open, though there was no indication of surprise in them. His kouhai pulled back, looking guilty—and at the same time looking adorable chewing his lips and fluttering his eyes away like that.

The second year felt like having a heart attack when Shishido's familiar scowl flashed across his lips, eyebrows furrowing to train a heated glare on him.

He knew it. He messed up.

"That's it?"

Ohtori blinked. And blinked yet again.

He didn't know if his doubles partner noticed that he was being shy and embarrassed when he leaned down for another kiss. He let those thoughts get brushed away, though, when he started wondering whether Shishido found it hard to kiss as their faces were somewhat perpendicular to each other.

Ohtori tried tilting his head to the side, albeit awkwardly.

Yet the awkwardness had immediately dissolved when Shishido started clawing on his face, and Ohtori found himself too busy dominating the tongue in his mouth to even wonder about trivial things.

He felt lightheaded—and he let it be.

They separated after a while—partly because of the need to breathe and partly because the brunet had accidentally bit Ohtori's lip, making it bleed.

The Scud Serve originator thought Shishido was rather cute flushed up like that. He found himself blinking then, realizing how close their faces were (Not that they weren't that close before).

He figured that the older male had moved to sit on his lap, ready to pounce for the second—third—round.

And then something caught Ohtori's attention. "Ah," he voiced out in surprise. "The computer's working again, Shishido-san!" the boy stated rather happily.

Shishido shortly glanced at the monitor before scoffing. Leave it to Ohtori to ruin the mood—especially now that he had already had the stupid computer out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Our desktop was like theirs - so uncooperative. *grumbles curses*

**R&R! **


End file.
